Hope and Friendship
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Touma just can't catch a break and one day he just breaks down. Rated T for mentioned bullying and swearing! (Sorry if it's a trigger, so I'll put that too!) This can also be an inspiration to anyone that's feeling down!


" _What do you think you're looking at, huh!? Weirdo!"_

" _Can you believe he lives on his own? His parents must despise him!"_

" _Hey, you, I'm talking to you! Don't you know it's rude to walk away from someone when they're talking to you!"_

" _Seeing your face around makes me mad, so I'm going to rearrange it for you."_

" _Are you even good at anything?"_

He puts his hands to his ears. Touma tries his best to close out all the harsh responses from the peers in his school whenever he walks around like them during his free time. This kept going for years. The boy was helpless when the harsh treatment started, and, in his mind, he tried his best to block it all out. Block **them** all out.

Touma is always left all alone to deal with things. His mother and father always out on business trips, never not once to stay home for at least 2 months for their son. Not even a dog he could talk to.

It wasn't even the night before when the horrible moments came all at once and nagged at the poor child all day, they called to ask him how he was doing. He knew he was no burden but to tell them all the trouble he's been having, the bullying and unbearable loneliness, he'd tell them the same thing:

"Everything's fine. I hope to see you and dad home soon. Love you both!" He replies, phone shaking in his hand as he places it back with trembling fingers.

He believes the worst of them all is Haruya. Just thinking about his name drives him mad with anger. The taller of the two always berates him in front of classmates, slaps the food off his tray, pushes him whenever he gets the chance.

Just how much of an asshat can someone be? The prime enemy of his time just wouldn't leave him be, not at school NORE their time off from school. Touma knew better than to retaliate, as that meant more trouble for the both. Not only that, his plans to sneak away with his Genma Yokai Watch are always on his mind. He can't let anything go!

The same goes for Touma. All this stress accumulated ever since he began school at the tender age of 5. He's never had so much thrown at him all in a single school year now. He wasn't sure if he was going to concentrate on the missions at the detective agency.

He didn't want to let his friends down by not showing up, but this day was particularly… horrible. Touma ran as fast as he could from school over to the hideout, not even glancing back to see if anyone was chasing him.

Bruises and scrapes were fresh from the weeks onslaught, on his face, arms and torso. Ignoring all the screams and laughs from the others, this escape seemed too good to be true. He tripped on a rock and got his clothing dirty from the mud, but he didn't care.

He slid the door to the little home and slammed it as hard as he could. Taking off his shoes and placing them neatly to the side like his parents taught him.

Touma puts down his bookbag, going off to a corner, beginning to let his pent-up emotions out. Tear after tear created a waterfall, sobs beginning to penetrate the quiet little home.

"I didn't ask for any of this…" His voice peaked, body crouching itself into a fetal position. If anyone were to find him like this he'd probably be ashamed. Luckily no one else was allowed entry unless they have the key to the place.

*Ker-Clink Ker-Chunk*

"Those super bread cakes are almost going out on sale, I need to get a lot of them!" Akinori responds, lightly pushing the door in for everyone. Whisper and Junior hover in, snickering to themselves.

"Onee-sama! Please let me ask you three these survey questions for class? My professor will have my throat if I don't turn it in soon." Keisuke asks, pleadingly to Natsume. She stops him there, sweat dropping at her brothers' frantic behavior. Super Slimamander* walks behind all of them to tightly lock the door behind them.

"Yes, yes just as soon as- "Her eyes land on the figure in the corner. Her heart drops, notebooks too falling to the front. Akinori follows her sight, followed by the others.

"T-Touma! What happened to you?" She shrieks, seeing one of her best friends on the floor in pain. "Touma-kun, are you alright!?" Akinori panics, face flushed with horror. The two go to his side, afraid he'd been fatally hurt. Keisuke watches from the side, seeing the discomfort on the older boy. He too is worried now but stays out of his sisters' and Akinori's path to healing Touma.

Touma continues to sob, unwilling to move from his spot. "You have to talk to us, what happened?" She tugged at his arm, revealing the purple bruises on him. "My gosh, who did this to you? They're going to pay!"

With light coaxing and comforting words, Touma let them examine him. Akinori took out his grandmothers healing aloe medicine that packs a punch on bruises, strong scented but gets the job done. Natsume tended to his cuts with alcohol cotton balls, lightly tapping and gently kissing each one.

Both Natsume and Akinori sat side by side with the timid boy. Natsume held his hand firmly, trying to warm him up, Akinori doing the same with an arm around his shoulders. "I don't like the look of this, whisnya~." Junior whispered to his father, who was preparing tea.

"Touma's had a hard life to begin with. Not to mention that one time he got killed." He patted Juniors head. Keisuke sat on the other side of the three, still stunned at his friends' trauma. He wanted to help that was the key though.

Their silent friend didn't even know where to begin.

"School's been… rough." His voice his hoarse. With beckoning ears, he took a sip of the hot tea Whispers made. Light lemon and peppermint seemed to soothe his throat. A small statement but they wanted him to continue.

"Bullies here and there at my school. Haruya's making things ten times worse. I can't even concentrate on my studies. Mom and Dad are still out too. I… I… just don't…" he trailed off. Natsume and Akinori bring both of their bodies together, squishing the boy in between. They didn't want him to finish that sentence.

None of them had the experience of being bullied AND targeted by an arch nemesis that might wish upon the destruction of the world like Touma. He scrunches his hands to his pants, fresh tears burning at his pupils.

They shush him, not wanting to hear anymore. The pain he feels is great, but their friendship is far more powerful to heal. "Touma." Natsume begins, bringing her head next to her friends'. She hugs him tighter, rubbing his back.

"What they're doing to you is unforgivable. You know, I know you don't want to attack them for their words because it'll only confirm what they say about you." Keisuke becomes shocked at his sisters' actions, as she places gentle kisses to Touma's face. He isn't sure if he should be in the same room.

"I'm sorry to hear they've been treating you like dirt. They are the true scum of the Earth. If only you came to my school, I'd have you with me twenty-four seven and have the professor with us at all times."

"I…" Akinori begins, "I sometimes wish I could go to school with either of you, or both if I had the chance, then I'd be around to report everything that's going on." He reveals his face to the other two, face reddened by his own eyes. "Touma. **You mean the whole world to us!"** A gasp hitched in the boys' throat.

He was sure it wasn't a lie as he always learned Natsume and Akinori say things so positive about him were the truth. He wasn't naïve thankfully.

"I… W-We would be devastated if anything happened to you. How else can I tell the two people I love so much, how much they mean to me?" He grabs Whispers coat, blowing his nose furiously. This angered him, but Akinori had a vice grip as he couldn't fly away. The shaman in training smacked his mouth shut, tomato color tainting his face darker.

He admitted his love life out in the open, but it wasn't a lie. Touma grabbed the hand covering the other's mouth, holding it tenderly. Man he was getting even more flustered by the minute.

Natsume acted surprised, considering how affectionate he was towards them both.

"We don't like seeing you suffer like this, Touma-kun. We love you with every bit of our hearts!" She intertwines her fingers into Touma and Akinori's hands. Now both felt like they were in hot water.

"I… still don't know what to do to make things better. I'm at a loss considering how alone I am."

"You're never alone." She says to his face, eyes stern and full of determination. She grabs his hands with both of hers and places it on her heart. He can feel it beating its silent rhythm like a drum.

"As long as you have me in your heart, you'll never be alone. Tell you what." She begins taking out her cell phone. "I'm going to give you my cell number, and whenever you feel like talking to me, just put me on speed dial. Whether rain or sunshine, day or night, I'll be there for you!" She says flashing her number on the screen.

"Ditto!" Akinori shouts, taking out a gigantic brick phone and smashes it onto the table. Keisuke had to restrain himself from laughing at the giant object.

"In fact, I'll give you this too!" He ruffled through his backpack. He took out a heart shaped charm, and places it into Touma's hand, wrapping it tight from both his chubby ally's hands. "My grandma made this charm to help me find clever ways to get out of situations. You have to think of me for it to work though." He shrugs his eyebrows up and down.

A comforting smile creeped its way to his face, heart fluttering at his best… well boy AND girlfriend's words and reassurance. He knew he was in the right place every day coming home from school and on the weekends.

Keisuke, feeling slightly left out, hopped in with a suggestion of his own. He brought out a star with the pink, blue, purple and green hues that were on the previous Yokai Watch. "Papa gave it to me when I was 5 to give me courage to do brave things when I was scared. I hope… you think of me too." He blushes looking away.

Touma gladly took it into his hands, nodding at his kind gesture. "Don't leave us out!" Whisper objects, fist raised in the air.

"Yeah! You ever need us to come along and fight your bullies for you, I'll be there to give em' the ol' One-Two, Buckle my Shoe!" Super Slimamander adds.

"Count me in. My muscles are getting flabby, nya~" Jibanyan says, looking the regular magazines for any new girly musical groups to fawn over. The dread Touma feels from the days excursion seemed to dissipate. But the issue with Haruya is still heavily on his mind.

 ***Around Seven Thirty PM***

He stands in front of his home; the deafening silence of loneliness waiting for him to open the door and invite him back to solitude.

However, his best friends walked him home for security's sake. Jibanyan and Whisper kept surveillance on all their corners for any of the potential bullies that may have followed them to his home. Super Slimamander always kept his eyeball on Natsume, worried for her safety as well.

"Your parents are going to be worried, Natsume-san." Touma was silenced as Natsume placed her lips onto his, caressing and scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about that. I always come up with the perfect excuses. Never tell yourself you're ever alone, Touma-kun. I'll always be there for you~!" She winks, hugging him as she needed to leave.

"I'll always have your back too Touma! I love you!" Akinori yells, leaving a slobbery kiss all over Touma's cheek. He was stunned, and a tad bit grossed out. Regardless, He hugged Akinori back with strong arms, along with Natsume.

"Thank you all. We didn't even get a chance to do our investigations on the next Yokai in Sakura." Both Natsu and Akinori waved off the concern about investigations. All of that can wait. Friendship comes first.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow. Remember, if you feel lonely call me- "

"Onee-sama, I forgot we have Lasagna waiting for us at home!" Keisuke adds. She isn't angry but whenever she hears her favorite food come into her ears, she perks up like her brother and off the two goes. Touma nodded.

Akinori explains his grandmother needs him home for more shaman training and he's on the lamb as well, with the Yokai companions heading back to their makeshift club home right on the dot. He smiles genuinely, heading to the front door and heads inside.

It's all dark and gloomy as usual but he knows that's what to expect when he's all by himself. He puts his book bag down, puts on his slippers and goes to turn on the living room lights.

" _I see you're back."_ A stern stoic voice fills the air. Touma freezes, hoping Haruya didn't break into his home to finish the job. But the aura felt far too strong for it to be that douchebag. And a little too caring.

From the corner of his eye, Touma sees something slithering going past his feet. He looks back with a frightened look, about to grab one of his Genma Keys to begin battle. However, the presence was far from who he was expecting.

"Did I surprise you?" Jaou Kaira, the new heir to the Yokai Kingdom was sitting on one of his couches, head tilted back, and arms splayed out nonchalant like the place was his home.

He hesitated at first, unsure whether to ask him if he wants something to drink or just get down on his knees and see what he needs from him. "Well… y-yes! I thought you were down in the Yokai world making new laws and kingly duties in place of Enma?" He asks. He puts the keys back in his pocket, unsure if he should make any moves.

"I do and I still am. I couldn't help but overhear from the Yokai watch's that you've been having a horrible day. Life for that matter." The snake turned out to be a cobra, slithering to Kaira bleping its tongue in and out to the king of its kind.

Not like he was shocked Kaira was eavesdropping, he just didn't know the watches had little tracking devices to begin with!

"Ah… yes I…" His feelings didn't return, but he was hesitant about recalling them. He looked down at Kaira, his eyes shouting worry. **Jeez was he an open book?**

With a snap of his fingers, the whole living room turned from a light beige to an Emerald or Peridot green. Maybe Kaira took up painting because the atmosphere felt so enticing for him to take a break.

"I decided to have the entrance to my throne room underneath your house. You seem to be the target of maladies these days, correct?" Touma nods, not denying anything that's been happening. He must be referring to Haruya. "I don't want to risk my friends getting hurt or bullied for that matter. Go upstairs and get comfortable. I'll prepare dinner."

As if a male version of Nanny Poppins jumped out of thin air and decides to become his father. Although, with Kaira around he doesn't feel so alone.

Fifteen minutes later, he came back downstairs in a constellation themed shorts and shirts back down to the living room. '

A Kotatsu was in the middle, a heavenly dinner in front consisting of Turkey and other gourmet foods spread out. Giant pillows, blankets, this must be a sleepover rather than a visit. Kaira came out of the kitchen, bringing out cups and Y-Cola soda. "I've never tried this at all. According to Enma, it's delightful."

He gestures for Touma to join him, to sit right next to him. Stomach growls for him to move forward and the smell is just so pleasing to his nostrils. He shuffles his feet lightly, a warm loving sensation coming from a nearby radio. It was playing soft piano music, filling Touma and Kaira with joy.

He sits next to the Snake King, eager to see why he made an entrance in his home.

"Bullies are complicated but foolish people." Kaira begins, placing the cups on both of their sides, pouring the Y-Cola. "I've come to learn about them in both the Yokai world and human world. I am half-yokai and half human, Touma-kun." Now that surprised him.

Touma grabbed portions of turkey, vegetables and cranberry sauce. Kaira does the same, and Touma pours him gravy to his mashed potatoes. "Thank you." He says looking for the other items to garnish the rest of his meal. Touma continued to listen to his story.

"They call you every name in the book. Fight you when you've done nothing wrong. Tease you every day." His plate looks like the whole buffet. Touma's didn't look too big but it was mouth-watering all the same.

"Getting enemies when you didn't ask for them. It's happened to me." He grabs the salt and pepper and puts it next to both of their plates. He clicks something, and the A/C unit goes on a stronger setting. That was when he shifted so that his body was facing Touma's. He made Touma face him like that.

"Your issue is the same, and I want you to listen to me and answer." He clears his throat.

"What you're going through is not normal. Do you have love in your heart?" He asks, making sure. The younger boy nodded, answering in all seriousness. To ask if you have love in your heart, he just couldn't say no.

" **Then you have the strength to keep going. Your friends really love you, want you around. What Haruya keeps doing is sickening, and so are the others who follow in his footsteps. Those treasures they gave you, they care about you. Your parents who are far away on trips, love you with all their heart."**

Touma's heart began to flutter once more, tears starting once more. Kaira brought him into a big embrace, both wrapping their arms around each other. He rubs his back, Kaira beginning to shed his own tears from all the fighting he's had to do to keep going. He never knew he'd be king.

" _ **Whatever Haruya is planning, your friends are by your side. I'm by your side. There's no need to be scared any longer, Touma. You matter."**_

Kaira planted a small kiss to Touma's forehead. Just how much love can he receive in one day.

"Don't worry about the other pain in the asses. I have agents that'll teach them the wrongdoings of their decisions. Haruya will not get away with anything he's been doing to you. Trust me." He rocks them back and forth.

Touma giggles until he's laughing. Kaira joins in on his bellowing laughter, both rubbing each other's backs. "I love you too, Kaira." An anaconda pops up hoping it could be fed too. Kaira tosses a cooked chicken and it gobbles it up in seconds. It won't last for long though.

"Can I tell you what's been going on in school? Academics wise?"

"Sure! Shoot!" They start their meal, taste buds flaring in all the amazing flavors mixed together. He belched when he took his first gulps of the Y-Cola, sending them both into a guffaw. Touma would love to have nights like this all the time. Though Kaira isn't his real dad, he doesn't mind having one at his home.

 _ **(*) = I put Super Slimamander in just because I forgot the Japanese name to his ShadowSide form.**_


End file.
